Unfinished Affairs
by Jar of Yaoi
Summary: Hirato witness a conversation between Akari and Uro. What is this 'long, tangled string' that connects one to the other? A/N: Yaoi / Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Here is my multi-chapter fic. I'm gonna need your help on this one guys. I've written alot of fics before, but I'm prone to dropping them half way through, and I really don't want to drop this one, so help me out, kay? I have plans for this one, and I wanna see it through the end.

Also I apologise for any spelling mistakes of any grammatical errors. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"How long has it been, dear friend?"

Akari frowned at the past reference, a tragic past he so want to forget. As he slipped his hand inside his lab coat's pocket, his opaline orbs diverted somewhere else. "I see you're the one behind Azana's betrayal." Although his tone revealed no sincere disappointment, he felt it…he truly felt it. "How have you been?" He questioned casually, as if it was something one would often ask one's enemy.

Blatantly slipping on a smirk, Uro tilted his head to one side as he gave an old friend a teasing glance, "My. Why so cold Akari? As for Azana, he chose that path for himself. I simply…gave him a little assistance." The ginger's condescending response earned a low growl from Circus' SSS doctor, which lured out a chuckle from Uro. "Now now, there is no need for such hostility." He added with mirth dripping from his tone, but unbeknown to the other – the glare Akari gave him somewhat sent him down memory lane. Those pair of opals of his used to gaze at him with such honesty, such kindness. But, like everything else in this world, even friendship change. "I've been well, though your lovely friends are somewhat…determined to change that." This time, his tone changed to a sarcastic one. Despite how calm, and civilize his conversation with Akari was going; the mansion was currently under attack by Circus.

A long silence settled between the two adults. Uro with a playful expression and Akari with an expression that refuse to reveal even the slightest sign of human emotion. "I have nothing more to say. Good bye." The doctor's harsh tone slashed through the silence like a blade as his legs spun around to turn his back on the other male, hiding his knitted eyebrows and his sorrowful eyes.

"I'll see you again Akari."

That was the last thing he heard after he was informed that Azana was able to escape, beyond that – Hirato can't make comprehension from the conversation he witnessed between Akari and Uro. He saw contempt between them, but he also saw a long, tangled string that somewhat links one to the other. Questions began to speed through his head like a stream; _How do they know eachother?; Is Uro a part of Akari's past?; What is Akari's past?_

* * *

Presently, Hirato had just arrived at the Round Table meeting where he saw Akari already seated. "Pleasure to see you again doctor." The commander greeted the older male with a slight tip of his top hat before settling himself down in his own seat. To his surprise Akari didn't respond to him with something snarky, but instead gave him a small nod of acknowledgement.

Throughout the entire meeting, Akari made no comment. Instead he remained still in his chair, swinging his pen back and forth between his fingers. For many years, Uro has not entered his mind. He had forced himself to forget about him, and yet after that brief meeting the other male somehow managed to invade his every thoughts. So deeply drowned inside his mind, Akari didn't notice the quick glances Hirato was throwing him now and again, but little did Hirato know Tsukitachi caught every single one of them instead.

"What are your thoughts on this, Akari?" Bizante questioned his distant subordinate who, after roughly ten seconds, didn't reply. "Akari!" He raised his voice which made Tsukitachi jump a little and making Hirato look at Akari with pity.

Caught off guard, Akari jumped from his seat and bowed apologetically at his senior's hologram.

"G-Gomenasai." His voice faltered, making his embarrassment evident.

To make his disappointment known, Bizante sighed loudly - practically washing the doctor with a cold bucket of regret. "Please pay attention. Now what are your thoughts on this?"

With his head still gazing down, his eyes widened. _Thoughts on what?_ He had been too busy thinking about Uro that the meeting happening around him simply didn't exist for a moment there. Akari discreetly looked over to Hirato, who sneaked his hand under the table and began sending the former sign language signals. Thankful, Akari smiled softly at the other before raising his head. "Traitors must be eradicated." was his simple reply, which earned him wide eyes from his colleagues. But his words had more meanings than he let on. "I'll leave it in the capable hands of the first captain." Hirato was the last person he wanted to deal with this. No matter what, Hirato must never meet with Uro. It simply cannot happen.

"That is reasonable. Very well, this case shall be in the hands of Tsukitachi. You three are dismissed." Those were the last words they heard before the hologram screen switched off. Much to Akari's relief.

WIthout warning, the redhead jumped at Akari. "Ne, Arigatou Akari-chan! I didn't know you had so much trust in me!" He grinned, comically rubbing his cheeks against the older male before he was coldly pushed aside.

"Please refrain from invading my personal space." As usual, the doctor's tone was cold and stern.

Pouting, Tsukitachi huffed and puffed for a second before sighing in defeat. "Well at least that's over. Man, these meetings can get really boring." He remarked while scratching the back of his head.

"It can't be helped." Akari stated in response before making his way towards the exit.

"Ne Akari-chan, shall we have tea together?" The redhead offered, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Shifting around, he found Hirato silently shaking his head at him.

"I believe Akari-sensei needs to be alone." He spoke softly.

Tsukitachi caught his drift, but that's precisely why he wanted to distract the older male tonight. Akari was obviously upset about Azana, and perhaps he blames himself for his betrayal. After all, he took care of that boy. Not to mention one of the reason of Azana's betrayal was due to his inferiority complex towards Akari. "I pity him." He mumbled. The doctor was in quite a predicament. Not only was he the emotionless, 'cold-hearted' doctor of the Research Tower but he was also an SSS-ranked personnel. Naturally, Azana's treacherous act against him makes him an enemy of circus, and being part of that organization makes him Akari's enemy as well. But knowing the latter, he's probably at war with himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, later that evening at the Research Tower, Akari buried himself in his work. The watch around his wrist read 2:30 AM in the morning, and yet he was still awake. Though he knew exhaustion will catch up to him later. Ever since Smoky Mansion, his conversation with Uro has been invading his thoughts and influencing his mannerism. Memories, feelings, and guilt came all rushing back to him. Sighing deeply, the doctor dropped his pen on the desk on top of his paperwork before leaning back on the chair. 'You are a person who protects life. I am a person who takes life away.' He remembered Hirato once say that to him...and he couldn't have been more wrong. Akari closed his eyes, giving in to the nostalgia he was suddenly feeling before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

How did you find that? This is slight AU, I know. But since we don't know much about sensei's past, or Uro's for that matter, it doesn't really changes the canon plot much. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Unfinished Affairs_, and hopefully you'll read the next chapter.

Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Actually...I kind if changed my mind. I don't think I can continue with this story...but as an apology here is a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Karneval or the characters except the plot of this fic.

Sorry for any spelling mistake or any grammatical error.

* * *

As usual, Akari's day was filled with countless surgeries and endless check ups. Though He has been surprisingly focused all day, and even though the thought of Uro often try to sneak their way inside his mind he somehow managed to discard them until he finish the certain task at hand. He has even taken on more work just to distract his mind from his previous encounter with the orang haired male. However, little does he know, the exhaustion was becoming more and more apparent in his features.

Entering his office with long strides, the doctor made his way towards his desk before opening the bottom drawer and taking something out. Although he absolutely refuse to prescribe his patients caffeine pills, he has been taking some lately - perhaps more than a professional doctor should. After gulping down two pills with water, Akari let out a long, weary sigh before plopping down on the sofa. But It wasn't long until a female nurse came to disturb his peace, "Sensei, Hirato-san injured himself." Now this surprised the older male. Of all people, Hirato was the last person he expected to see today along those injured fighters. But then again, even the plum eyed commander could get hurt. He's still human after all.

Akari nodded in understanding before getting back on his feet to find Hirato. The former found the latter in one of the private wards and just in time to see him take his dress shirt off too. Though Akari may never admit it, Hirato was quite attractive and it was surprising to know he still single - well as far as he know at least. Once opal depths meets dark mauve ones, a teasing smirk sent the doctor to another fit of annoyance. "I see you have enough strength to vex me." He remarked before examining the younger male's injured arm. Thankfully the wound wasn't deep, and could easily heal from a couple of days' rest. Akari cleaned and disinfected it before wrapping a bandage around it. "Care to share how this happened?"

"It was simply recklessness on my part. Nothing more." His reply was vague, and Akari noticed this. However the older male didn't press any further. He had no reason to. His job as a doctor was to simply take care of his patient, and to reduce death in Circus. Though recently he's been failing to do the latter, especially with the Varuga's attack becoming more and more unexpected. "I'm sorry to trouble you." Hirato added before noticing the large bugs under his colleague's eyes. "You look tired. Should you be working right now?"

Akari let out a faint scoff before turning his back on the second captain to wash his blood covered hands, "If I don't work, who will?" Truth be told, he trusted his subordinate enough to know they are capable enough to keep the Research Tower intact for at least a day or two, but he truly didn't want to leave himself with nothing to do knowing thoughts of Uro would only come rushing back. "In any event, you have to rest."

'How ironic' Hirato thought. 'Should he be the one telling me that?'

"I'm sure Yogi and the others can look after the second ship for a few hours." He didn't want to keep Hirato in for too long knowing he had great responsibilities on his shoulder. He wasn't just a normal Circus fighter who can take a day off when needed. He was a captain, a commander, a leader.

"Tell me, why didn't you assign Azana's case to me?" Luckily Akari had his back turned on the inky haired male, otherwise he would have seen the look of horror in his face and the way he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Don't you trust me?" It wasn't that at all. He held great respect for Hirato as a captain, and a large amount of trust as a colleague but he had his own reasons, and in the end the decision wasn't even his. It was merely a suggestion, one he so wanted to be approved.. "I'm surprised you trust Tsukitachi more than me." He chuckled.

"Don't be egotistical. You know it wasn't my choice at all. It was simply a spur of the moment. I didn't think Bizante-sama would approve of it so quickly." Half truth, half lie. But what one doesn't know, won't hurt them.

"Which reminds me...what made you so...distracted during the meeting?"

Akari couldn't suppress back a smirk. He didn't think Hirato would take that long to finally ask him the long awaited question. "Exhaustion." Again, half truth and half lie. Luckily he's not doing his job as half-hearteldy as he answer Hirato's questions. "Thank you for helping me during the meeting." Although he was genuinely grateful, his distant tone did not express that at all. "I'll leave you to rest." Akari inhaled afterwards then made his way out of the room and into the narrow hallway of the Research Tower.

Hirato would only watch the door close behind the older male, leaving him to himself to ponder over the sudden change in Akari. It was a small change. The doctor was still his usual cold, workaholic self, but there was something about him that seemed off and the commander simply couldn't point what it was.

* * *

A few hours later, Akari left his office to check on the second ship captain. After all he did promise only a few hours of rest. He knocked softly on the door, and when no answer came he granted himself entrance just in case something happened to the younger male. Though to his surprise, Hirato was soundly asleep. 'Even he can be cute...' He thought without realizing. The way the other's chest rose and fell unevenly suggested how tired he must have been, and he felt inclined not to wake him up. And he didn't. 'I supposed I should get you back for bothering me all these years.' That was his logical conclusion, when in truth he just wanted Hirato to rest some more. Absent-mindedly, Akari's hand reached to caress Hirato's hair, brushing a loose strand away from his face before frowning subtly. When he realized his strange action, he abruptly retrieved his hand and held it against his chest. Why did he do that? That seemed...affectionate, and by no means did he feel anything for Hirato...

Confused, the pink haired researcher made himself scarce.

Meanwhile, Hirato stirred on the hospital bed, letting out an annoyed groan. While he was swimming deeply in the abyss of his mind, he felt a strange warmth reaching out to him. However it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Now he long for that warmth.

* * *

Akari entered his office with a long sigh while quickly making his way to the small table across from his desk where a small kettle, a tea set and a large coffee jar was on. He was starting to feel his exhaustion creeping in again, and decided he needed another cup of black coffee to give him more strength to get him through the day. While making the said beverage, he heard something rustling behind him but thought nothing of it. Simply blaming his sleepiness for his paranoia. Since he was alone, he allowed himself to let out a yawn before picking up the cup of coffee from the table and return back to his desk, however before he even had the chance to turn around he felt a strong force wrap around his frame before something...soft was put over his mouth. Before he could attempt to yell for help, something on the soft material against his two senses triggered his exhaustion and sent him into a much needed sleep.

* * *

I lied. lol. Of course I'll continue this story... xD Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.


End file.
